Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) is an active standard (IEEE 802.3.af) which allows a PoE supply to provide electrical energy to detached networked electrical consumers like routers, switches, printer spoolers, et cetera over their standard Ethernet cable connection. However, if the detached networked electrical consumers are in their standby state they still take some power from the PoE power supply to keep internal processing alert to be able to react on any Ethernet activity. Thus, even in the standby state of the detached networked electrical consumers the power consumption is quite high.